


Inglorious Badgers

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff, Humor, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said Cedric was walking away from the kind of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries. They were right. But it wasn't for lack of trying... Originally written March 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inglorious Badgers

Never let it be said that us Badgers aren't famous-  
Well, never mind that, go on, let it be said.  
It's quite often true, and even when it isn't,  
We're not the type to let it go to our head.

But don't forget all of the yellow-black students  
Who rose to mentor many future spellcasters.  
Brynnar and Templeton, Meadowes and Montbriant,  
Loads of Headmistresses and of Headmasters.

And then there were Quidditch stars who got their start here;  
Morgan, Joyce, Harbright, oh there have been lots.  
And let's not forget Wimble, Smith, and Buchanan,  
The great Harpy Chasers of the nineteen-oughts.

Of course, on their House team they weren't all that brilliant;  
But that wasn't their fault; you see, they were stuck  
With poor Johnny Wilkins at Beater, and so they  
Had no chance of winning. 'Twas just their hard luck.

For Johnny could fly rings around anybody.  
But when it came down to the Beating, poor lad,  
He didn't have it in him to hurt the others  
And that's why the Badgers were really quite bad.

Now Durmstrang hasn't got a system with houses,  
And Beauxbatons students choose theirs midway through.  
It's really just Hogwarts that this is a problem-  
But it's not a problem for us Badgers true.

What matter that it had been centuries since any  
Of us were in the Triwizard Tournament?  
Half of all those centuries they weren't holding them and  
It's not such an honor-see how this one went.

We've won Quidditch Cups every once in a while  
And if they gave the House Cup at Halloween  
We always would win it, for we're always leading.  
The teachers give us points since we're always keen

To help out the first-years and keep up our studies.  
But after a few months, they're so used to this  
They don't give us points for staying in our routine.  
So every June, the House Cup is a near miss.

And, more to the point, you know plenty of Badgers.  
Bonham and Warbeck gained plenty of fame;  
Jenkins and Belvedere, Carroll and Tyler,  
Name upon magical household name.

What's that? You knew all about Bonham and Warbeck?  
But didn't know they'd come from Hufflepuff? Such  
Is life-our graduates are great in their own right.  
They just don't brag about their house all that much.


End file.
